Unlucky in Love
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She is found by an old man, brought in, and trained. She was trained to be a lady in waiting, for the Scion, Ren Tao. Kagome can't help but wonder, how did this happen? Kagome could do nothing but go along with this disaster; the old man had after all...saved her life...
1. Chapter 1

**Unlucky In Love**

**Summary: She is found by an old man, brought in, and trained. She was trained to be a lady in waiting, for the Scion, Ren Tao. Kagome can't help but wonder, how did this happen!? Kagome could do nothing but go along with this disaster; the old man had after all...saved her life...**

**Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Ren**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

'_Why...'_

Towards the bottom of a large mountain engulfed in the shadows of hell, where blood and bones littered the earth's floor, lay a child. The child being there was not a coincidence, nor an accident.

'_Daddy...why...'_

Left for dead, bleeding from internal and externals wounds; beaten, bloodied, and frail. Her body ached with each forced breath she took. The pain wracked at her body as she cried out for release. She wanted the pain to stop; she wanted it to be over.

"_Someone...somebody...help~"_

Her voice barely above a whisper...she knew it would hurt more to scream, but she was scared, and she was desperate. Would anyone even hear her?

"_**HELP~!"**_

She'd take her chances with the pain that now burned her throat.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(Flashback)**_

"_It's creepy..."_

"_Momma...what's creepy?"_

_A woman sighed sadly from beside her. She was a Japanese woman who had married a Chinese military man. Bad combination, but she was happy to have done so, because she had a beautiful little girl gifted to her. "These people don't understand your gift."_

"_What gift momma?"_

"_The people you can see and talk to, the dead people who you speak so fondly of, it's a gift that you and only a select few have. You are what we call, a shaman, dear,"_

"_What's a shaman?"_

"_A shaman is-"_

"_Kagome!"_

"_Zhao!"_

_Kagome looked up in surprise as her father pulled her from her mother's grip._

"_Zhao, where are you taking her?!"_

"_I'm getting rid of a rumor."_

"_A...what...? What do you mean a rumor, what do you mean getting rid of?!"_

_He turned a crooked and evil smile to her mother, "The town thinks we have a child who can speak to the dead, I'm getting rid of the rumor."_

"_MAMA~!"_

"_Kagome!"_

_**~SLAP!~**_

_Kagome watched in horror as her father knocked her mother back with his hand._

_Zhao turned to her and slapped her equally as hard, if not harder. "That was your fault. I hit her because you exist...because you can't be normal!" He continued to hit her, he kicked her in the sides, she was sure something was broken..._

_He brought her to the edge of a cliff; she swore death was waiting at the bottom. She couldn't even see the end! It was nothing but clouds of darkness. Without any remorse, he threw her out of his reach, and she plummeted to the dark depths, reaching out for anything, she gripped many times at rocks as she fell. Only a few times did she manage to grab one and keep herself from falling, but she would always lose her grip and fall again. She was continuously falling, and falling, and falling. Why..._

"_MAMA~!"_

_**(End Flashback)**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

A warm hand brushed away her bangs, she whimpered, her whole body hurt. Her fingers were bleeding from the damage caused by the rocks for every one she had tried to grab.

"You must have an incredible supply of Furyoku, to have done what you did."

Silence sounded around her after those words were spoken, and consciousness was lost to her.

**-x-x-x-**

_When I came to, I was lying in a lavish castle, or maybe it was a palace...I don't know, but I do know that I was met with the icy cold, golden gaze of the prince of said whereabouts. He had dark indigo hair which stood on point and those golden eyes which seemed to have an eerie glow, and a slight green edge to his already hypnotizing gaze._

"So she is awake,"

_There were others surrounding me, but for the life of me, I couldn't take my eyes away from that golden glare._

"How cute, she seems to be captivated."

"...Ren, leave."

_I had to watch the boy leave and finally my eyes were drawn to the other three in the room._

"Can you speak?"

_I couldn't talk...I could barely breathe..._

"Father, it doesn't look like she can. Some rehabilitation will do her good..."

_Again...I fell unconscious...so much darkness._

**-x-x-x-**

"Ren, you will be trained as the scion of the Tao family."

"I know that already, old man." The ten year old glared at his grandfather.

"Yes, well...I have talked it over with your father, and the girl will also stay."

"What are you telling me for? Won't you kill her like all the others who come to our estate?"

"Not this one, she will become your wife, starting today, she will be your fiancé. Am I understood?"

"Do you even know her name?!"

His grandfather smirked, "With Furyoku like hers, who needs a name. She will be trained to fight for you, and she will learn that your life is hers to protect, and by no means, are you to die. If it comes down to it, she protects you with her life. It's simple...she will be just another tool for you to use. When you are of age, if she is still alive...you will bed her for the purpose of creating an heir."

"...right." He scoffed, _'Twisted old man...'_

Ren turned his back to his grandfather and left to the bedchambers where he knew the girl lay sleeping. He entered, knowing full well that his mother and sister had gone down to one of the storage units to get some clothes for their new permanent houseguest. Walking up to her bedside, he took in her features. She was cute, and when she grew older, he was sure she would be beautiful. He had seen pictures of his mother and sister when they had been kids, and they were now beautiful after having been cute as children. "God must really hate you..." his fingers touched one of the wounds that ran along her arms, "to cause you so much physical pain, then imprison you shortly after in the very depths of hell itself. You would have been better off dying."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one, I hope you all enjoy it! I'm in a very Shaman King mood, and I've been reading and watching the episodes religiously! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unlucky In Love**

**Summary: She is found by an old man, brought in, and trained. She was trained to be a lady in waiting, for the Scion, Ren Tao. Kagome can't help but wonder, how did this happen!? Kagome could do nothing but go along with this disaster; the old man had after all...saved her life...**

**Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Ren**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome turned her eyes to look at the empty room she lay in. She had woken up a while ago, but no one was there. She was sure that there were people here. She'd seen them earlier, before passing out again...or was that a dream? Was all of this a dream?

'_That would mean that daddy didn't throw me...'_ Tears sprang to her eyes and as she took in the sight of purple and red abrasions and bruises which littered her body, _'...over a cliff...'_

_**~CLICK~**_

She looked to the door at the sound of it opening and watched as a woman, beautiful violet black hair in a bun with Chinese hairpieces decorating the bun, soft purple eyes, decorated Chinese robes and a Chinese fan held firmly in hand. "You are awake, that's good. My name is Tao Ran, please call me Lady Tao. What is your name?"

"Kagome...Higurashi."

"Is that your real name?" The woman had clearly noted the hesitance in her last name.

"...no ma'am."

The woman smiled gently, this girl was faithfully honest, it seemed. "What is your real name?"

"Kagome Yuen, but I don't much like that last name, I much prefer my mother's maiden name."

Lady Tao smiled, "How sweet, then Kagome Higurashi it is. You will be living here from now on? Do you have any arguments with that?"

"I'm thankful for your kindness...but I do not wish to burden you..."

"You will not be a burden."

"I was a burden to daddy, and to the people in the village, what makes you think I'll not become one to you?"

Lady Tao walked forward and placed a gentle hand to the girls face, "You have a gift, you were wrongly treated because of it."

Kagome said nothing.

"It so happens, that everyone in the Tao family line...has the same gift. You are to undergo training Kagome, and in time, you will pay us back by becoming the bride of my youngest."

Again, Kagome said nothing, though, golden eyes flashed in the back of her mind and she had the common courtesy to blush at the thought of marrying him.

"You will become a strong, and powerful Shaman...you and I will sit down to discuss options, but that is non-negotiable. Do not argue, or make things hard on yourself...if you do as told, you are given luxuries, if you disobey...you are disciplined. You can be a princess, or a prisoner, the choice my dear...is up to you." She straightened and left the girl to ponder over her words.

And ponder she did. Kagome pondered everything, from being a _Shaman_ like Lady Tao and her mother had said, to just how big this place she was in was. So curious of the latter thought, Kagome found herself struggling to stand.

She hobbled out of the room about four minutes later once she was finally on her feet. Not being able to walk without a crutch, her body was practically screaming at her to sit down, but she wanted to move, wanted to see where she was. She would be staying here, right? Then shouldn't she be able to see this place and all its little nooks and crannies. As she glanced out one of the windows, she saw no end to her surroundings. It just went down, from where she stood, all she could really see was fog shadowed by darkness.

"Should you really be out roaming the halls after falling to your should-have-been death?"

Kagome jumped and turned, it was the boy with the golden eyes again. Lady Tao's earlier words came back to Kagome and she blushed again. He really was cute. _'What if he isn't even the youngest child of Lady Tao's? Maybe he has a younger brother...'_ Kagome sighed and looked back out the window, "Why is it so dark?"

"It's always dark..."

"...that's sad." Kagome didn't add anything to that, she turned and continued to walk the halls, limping all the while.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know...want to give me a tour?" She smiled sweetly over her shoulder at the boy who raised a brow and shrugged.

"Nothing better to do. Ah...what's your name?"

"Higurashi, Kagome...and you?"

"That's Japanese,"

"I'm part Japanese, part Chinese...problem?"

He smirked, "You shouldn't be broken _too_ easily. I'm Ren, Tao Ren." He started walking in front of her and began pointing out different halls and where they led to, then showing her to different rooms that weren't _bedrooms_. "You will most likely be moved once you have healed up. Right now, that room you are, or...were in, is stationed right in the middle of everybody's room, on the off chance that something happens and someone needs to get to you. There are two libraries in the estate...six floors; three underground, and three above. There is a library on the even floors, except the top floor."

"...even? Are some floors crooked?"

The Ren chuckled, "I meant on floors two and four; floor one and six is strictly off limits until Father or Grandfather tell you otherwise. Don't...get curious or adventurous."

Kagome nodded, "I understand..."

"Mother has a sitting room, here..." he cracked it open and peeked in before opening it all the way, "She's not here right now, but you will find her here most of the time. It's where she reads and drinks tea, so most, if not all the time, she'll be found here when you need her. Always knock."

"Would it be silly to ask if there is a garden?"

"Very."

"...a garden would be nice."

He eyed her for a moment before closing the door to his mother's sitting room and facing her completely. "Can you walk up or down stairs?"

"It won't do me any good to baby my wounds...so whether I can or not, I'm going to."

"Fine, we are on the fourth floor, like I said a while ago, two and four have libraries. The library to the fourth floor is actually on the other end of the hall we just walked. So, instead of going right when you leave the recovery room, you would go left and it's the only set of doors that way, the fourth floor library is only half as big as the second floor, but that's because the entire second floor is the library. It's built as a stronghold for us if something happens, it'll hold up, earthquake and all. Scrolls from the previous centuries are held up in the second floor library, so a lot of that stuff is illegible. I wouldn't waste your time with the scrolls, I only read what my grandfather says to read, otherwise its dribble and nonsense. Politics and rubbish have no place on a battlefield."

Kagome was a good listener; this was becoming blatantly obvious to Ren as she just nodded while following him down the steps. He noticed her every cringe with each step she took, but she didn't complain, she wasn't crying, though...she _was_ still clinging to the wall for balance. "Are all the bedrooms on the fourth floor?"

"All of them, yes. We have twenty-one bedrooms total."

"...twenty-one?"

"Yes,"

"..."

"..."

"Why not just twenty?"

"I don't know,"

"Wouldn't it make more sense? I mean, twenty-one is just...odd." Kagome saw the most interesting thing happen as she finally made it to the next floor, she watched in fascination as the single spike of hair seemed to..._grow_.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two of Unlucky in Love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unlucky In Love**

**Summary: She is found by an old man, brought in, and trained. She was trained to be a lady in waiting, for the Scion, Ren Tao. Kagome can't help but wonder, how did this happen!? Kagome could do nothing but go along with this disaster; the old man had after all...saved her life...**

**Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Ren**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**(Four Months Later)**

Kagome sighed as she closed the book she'd been reading. Still stuck in bed, she rarely left since she would receive scoldings from Ren's Grandfather. He honestly wasn't as scary as Ren's father, but he still had a temper she didn't want to face. She'd been moved from the room she'd been in when she arrived at the estate, or was brought to, and now had a room next to Ren's.

The door opened to her bedroom and she looked up.

"Here,"

Kagome's eyes traveled over the new stack of books as Ren entered and placed them on the table by her bedside. She rarely saw him during the day now, unless his mother or grandfather sent him to bring her something...like now. However, while she didn't see him much during the day, she saw him every night after his training.

This started her first night at the Tao Estate; the night that the Tao family learned that she suffered from nightmares of her near death experience. Her mind since then has been filled with the image of her father tossing her from the cliff on the outskirts of the Tao's lands.

Kagome closed her eyes, not saying anything to Ren as he stacked the books she'd already finished neatly to take with him. She thought back to the first night her nightmares had surfaced...

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome's eyes snapped open as an ear-piercing scream slipped past her lips and echoed down the halls. The first to reach her room was Ren as she pulled her legs to her chest and cried, tears spilling violently from her blue eyes, "Daddy!" her hands clutched painfully at her bruises and still opened incisions that had been caused by the rocks during the fall. Her eyes burning with her tears, she tucked her head down to her knees and tried to keep herself from screaming, not noticing that there were more people in her room as Ren started to try and pry her hands from her injuries._

_Ren gave up trying to remove her grip from her body to stop her from worsening her injuries; instead, he placed his hand on her shoulder._

_Kagome looked up frightened, her eyes met his saffron gold eyes and she calmed down only slightly as he held her gaze._

"_She's suffering from trauma..."_

"_Ren...deal with her."_

_Ren clenched the hand not holding Kagome's shoulder tightly, a fist formed as he nodded. "Right," he wanted to tell his grandfather to go to hell, clearly that wouldn't be a good idea, but it didn't make him want to say it any less._

_His grandfather and mother left back to their separate rooms, his father clearly hadn't cared to see what was wrong with Kagome, or most likely, he was watching from the confines of his higher chamber._

"_Is she okay, Ren?"_

_Ren turned his eyes to look to his sister who was peering around the corner of the doorway curiously in her sleeping robes. "She'll be fine. Go to bed...I will stay with Kagome."_

"_..." Jun nodded her head and returned back to her room where sleep met her easily._

_Ren climbed onto the bed and sat beside Kagome with his back to the headboard. "In China...and I think Japan too...we were taught to call out to Baku...and request our nightmares be eaten and devoured completely."_

_Kagome listened as Ren spoke, she didn't say anything as she loosened her painful grip on the wounds scattered over her body._

"_Baku is a dream eater, who is capable of permanently eliminating your nightmares. Shamans, or other Spiritual Mediums...with a high amount of Furyoku, are able to call out to Baku easier than normal humans. So the chances that nightmares are eaten, are better than the normal."_

"_...how does one call on Baku?"_

"_Allegedly, if you cry out 'Eat it, Baku!' or words to that effect three times, Baku will immediately devour all traces of a nightmare."_

_Kagome closed her eyes, she felt warm, her body pushing forth a large amount of her Furyoku as she called out, "Eat it, Baku! Eat it, Baku! Eat it, Baku!"_

_Ren watched curiously, he himself had never tried this before, since he believed in dealing with one's own inner turmoil, but she had been thrown off a cliff by her father, surely that could be an exception to the rule of things to deal with, right?_

_Kagome looked up and felt something grow close to her._

_Both kids stared up at the curious looking creature. It had features from a mix of different creatures...the trunk of an elephant, the feathers atop it's head were from a rooster, the hooves of a horse, the body shape of a bear, the horns of an ox, the tail of a lion, the ears of a dog and curious parts from multiple other creatures._

_It touched it's trunk to her head and Kagome felt herself growing tired, her body feeling heave, her eyes she couldn't keep open. Letting her head fall gently to Ren's shoulder, sleep was quick to take her, and the Baku was quick to devour her nightmarish dream._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Since that night, Ren would come to sit and talk with her for an hour or two before retiring to his own bedroom. That had been the first time she had ever seen such a creature. She was grateful for it, she still thought about the nightmares, but when she slept, she had only peaceful dreams.

"Thanks for the new books, Ren."

He nodded as he picked up the large stack of finished books and headed to the door, "I'll see you tonight after I'm done training."

Kagome nodded and smiled. This life...she could definitely get used to this life.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter three, tell me what you guys think! I'm late for work, so I had to end it here, lol! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unlucky In Love**

**Summary: She is found by an old man, brought in, and trained. She was trained to be a lady in waiting, for the Scion, Ren Tao. Kagome can't help but wonder, how did this happen!? Kagome could do nothing but go along with this disaster; the old man had after all...saved her life...**

**Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Ren**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"So I fold it here...and..." Kagome bit her tongue as she copied the folds Ren was making with his own sheet of folding paper. "A kusudama!"

Ren smirked, "Not all that hard once you do it a couple times."

Kagome smiled, looking at the blue, yellow and red kusudama she just made with the paper of colorful swirls. "Where did you learn to do Origami, Ren?"

"...Jun is basically taught to play with paper...as a Priest. So she can often times be found playing with paper as a past time too. I picked it up from her when I was younger."

"I see," Kagome glanced over to the hovering spirit behind her _fiancé_. "Bason, did you ever learn how to do origami?"

The ghost seemed to be taken aback at the question, but replied all the same. "It was never something that was viewed as useful in my time, as a Warlord, I had no reason to learn."

"...No reason? Did you not have a life outside of fighting?"

"I have served the Tao family since before death."

Kagome frowned,_ "How sad..."_ Kagome looked down at the paper flower in her hand and smiled sadly. "Did you have a wife, Bason?"

This time, her question baffled Ren. He looked to his ghost and waited for his response.

"Not a wife, no. I was very much in love though. I died protecting the very woman I loved."

"What was her name?"

Bason looked down at the two children, one his master, the other his master's fiancé. "Her name was...Tao, Jiao."

Ren's eyes widened at the familiar name. "The Tao head, of the main branch, five hundred years ago...my great, great, great, great, great grandmother."

"Mm...after I was killed, I remained as a spirit, refusing to pass on, if only to continue to serve as Jiao's Guardian Ghost. When she birthed the next heir, I continued to watch over her lineage, even after she passed away, with her request that I always watch over her children and grandchildren, I stayed and devoted my afterlife to the Tao's and the children to come."

In that singular moment, Ren realized just how little he knew of his Guardian Ghost. "..."

"Did she love you?"

"She did, but she was to marry another, and in those days you couldn't break such engagements. Our devotion to one another was in heart only, as we could not be together in body. I gave my heart, soul, and life to her though...knowing she couldn't give the same in return. I was content though, knowing that I could protect and watch over her." A single ghostly tear fell from Bason's eyes as he bowed his head.

Kagome could only imagine how he must have felt watching his love marry another man, and then have his children. "Bason, you are absolutely amazing. You stayed, even though it hurt to watch, you stayed..."

"I will continue to stay as well. I will continue to serve the Tao family, being passed down, master to master. Master Ren now, his son once he marries, and so on and so forth. That is the job of a ghost."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed, Bason and Ren were gone, and she was standing on her bed pinning a string to her ceiling. She had run the string through the center of the flower she had made, and the one Ren had made. She was happy to see them hanging over her bed, hers and the first flower Ren gave her.

A small blush stained her cheeks, but she shook her head and tried to clear her mind a bit. It was already early morning, and she hadn't gone to sleep yet. She would be tired all day today if she didn't get some form of rest, but she just could sleep.

Picking up a book, she sat down on her bed and went to reading instead. _'I can't concentrate on anything...' _She pulled a notebook out, a pen, and started to copy the text down as neatly as possible. Every word becoming engraved in her memory, the knowledge of Chinese healing herbs pouring from the ink and onto the paper until there was no room left on one side only to flip the page over and continuing writing on the other side. Once both sides were filled with neat Chinese text, she started to fold it into the same flower as the two dangling over her head. Once she was done, she pierced the flower in the center and strung it up on the same string, spacing them two inches between each flower. This pattern continued for a while until she finally passed out around the thirteenth flower which lay neatly in her hand. Her silk robe was sprawled around her, covering her small form as she slept peacefully atop the covers with dreams of War, Romance and Flowers filling her mind.

This was how Ren found her, holding the paper flower in her hand carefully as she slept through the afternoon. He covered her up and took the flower curiously in hand. Catching every other word, he realized what she'd been writing was the text from the medicinal books she'd been given to study.

"Ren, is she awake?"

He turned to see his mom walk around the corner. "Sorry mother, she seemed to have fallen asleep only recently. She's been having problems sleeping, and so she stays up odd hours of the night reading and studying."

Ran sighed, "Well, at least she's doing some studying. I will find a mix for tea that will help induce sleep. Perhaps you can keep her company during the night until sleep pays her refuge."

Ren nodded, "Yes, mother." He watched his mom leave before giving Kagome one more look, placing the flower on the bedside table, he turned and left her room; closing the door gently behind him before going downstairs to train.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed! LOVE YOU GUYS~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unlucky In Love**

**Summary: She is found by an old man, brought in, and trained. She was trained to be a lady in waiting, for the Scion, Ren Tao. Kagome can't help but wonder, how did this happen!? Kagome could do nothing but go along with this disaster; the old man had after all...saved her life...**

**Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Ren**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome, dear."

Ren turned from where he was picking up a pile of books to take back to the library before he would return to his own daily training. His mother was standing by the doorway to Kagome's room, who was sitting at the cherry wood desk writing from yet _another _book. This one went by the title, _**Spirit Guides and Spiritual Leaders**_, by one dead guy or another.

"Yes, Lady Tao?"

"I decided to bring you a new mixture of tea, let us share a cup. Take a break from your studies, and let's speak some."

Kagome stood up and followed the beautiful woman to her sitting room further down the hall. "Lady, Tao...May I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What ails you dear?"

"Nothing really...it's just...I've been wondering about the books that you and Master Tao have been sending me as of recently. A great many of them...they speak of something called a Shaman Fight...what is all of that about?"

Ran looked calmly at Kagome before sitting down and placing both her legs gently to the side. Her eyes washed over Kagome, taking in the naturally beautiful girl, who, after a few weeks had healed up nicely, and cleaned up better than anticipated. Dressed in a white and black hanfu, a familiar ying and yang insignia was over her right shoulder, and three outstretched spikes were crawling up and over the silk to the collar of the robe. Her hair was in an intricate coil, with white pearls stringing from the top of the coil, to the back, buyaos were sticking out beautifully on the left of the design. She was sure Jun had played a detailed part in the girls' attire.

However, there was one thing that she was certain Jun hadn't graced her with; at the end of one of the stylish hair pins, dangling from black string and a single black obsidian bead...was a red origami lily.

"The Shaman Fight...a fight amongst Shamans, which takes place once every five hundred years. It is both an honor to witness and be a part of, as well as a curse if you are unlucky enough to lose or die during your participation." Picking of a saucer with a small cup of hot tea sitting on it, she inhaled the sweet aroma before looking Kagome dead in the eyes, "Ren will partake in this tournament as well. Sometime within the next five years, I do believe."

"What?! But what I've read of the Shaman Fights...people die...what if, I mean..."

Ran smiled, "You will be there for him, fighting to protect him. He will be the reason for which you live...the reason that you breathe. Now, I brought you in here for a reason, Kagome. You and I will start to discuss your choices."

"Choices...what do you mean by choices?"

"You are going to be a Shaman, Kagome...what path of Shamanism will you choose to walk?"

"What paths are at my disposal?"

"There are many choices that are available," Ran pulled out six scrolls and placed them before Kagome on the table. "Like Jun, there are Daoshi Masters; the ability to control corpses with Jufu Talismans, drawing the corpse's soul into its body and turning it into a slave for your dirty dealings. It's basically, a puppet; a tool to be used, and if broken...replaced."

"..."

"A Cleric is capable of using their shamanic abilities to heal injuries, as well as speak with the heavenly eye and protect people from calamity."

"Oh? So they needn't have a spirit?"

"Oh, no. They are like any other Shaman, and need someone to whom can fight and either merge with you or be controlled by you."

Kagome sighed, "I see,"

"A hack job among Shamans, personal opinion, would be that of the mountaineers. A small group, of Shamans who _embrace_ nature and gain in return, strong, fast and capable bodies; they too have spirit guides."

"Doesn't really sound all that interesting. So far, Cleric sounds the most beneficial to both myself...and Ren."

Ran smiled at that, "Let's see if you still think so at the end. Itako's have the ability to converse with the dead and call upon spirits who have already gone on to the other world. Onmyōji specialize in divination, and fortune telling. Shamans...A Shaman is someone who can connect with the world of spirits and gods, this allows one to do amazing things. Like taking the skills and techniques of assimilating a spirit with him, not everyone can communicate with spirits, so shamans have been revered since ancient times and there are still many hundreds of us scattered all over the world."

Kagome stared at the scrolls before turning her eyes to Ran, "I still believe, of all the choices, I would better fit the role of a Cleric...or maybe even an Onmyōji."

"Some light reading may help you decide. Take these and return to your chambers."

Kagome nodded, taking the scrolls and bowing to the Lady Tao before taking her leave and returning to her room. Ren was leaning against the bedpost of her bed when she walked back inside. "Ren...don't you need to be training right now?"

Ren shrugged his shoulders, blushing slightly, he looked at the scrolls before walking out of her room.

"Weird..." Kagome smiled, closing her eyes, she sighed and dropped down to the floor onto her knees. Her Han robe flaring around her and circling her as she laid the scrolls out before her and pulled her blanket from her bed and down onto her before she picked up a scroll at random and started to read it.

She would think carefully of her choice, because it was Ren who she was making it for.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: We will be having a time skip soon, so...XD Review~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unlucky In Love**

**Summary: She is found by an old man, brought in, and trained. She was trained to be a lady in waiting, for the Scion, Ren Tao. Kagome can't help but wonder, how did this happen!? Kagome could do nothing but go along with this disaster; the old man had after all...saved her life...**

**Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Ren**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"I made up my mind...I will train to be a Cleric, and an Onmyōji!"

"...both?"

"Yes, both."

"..." Ran looked down at the scrolls that her son's soon-to-be fiancé placed upon her table and smiled, "Three days, it's taken you a while to get back to me on this. You even locked your doors. From what father has told me, only Ren is let into your room, and only at odd hours of the night."

Kagome blushed; it was true that she'd kept her door locked while reading up on the subject of her _chosen profession_. It was also true that the only one who she let into her room was Ren, but not by choice. He had the key. "What should I do now, Lady Tao?"

"...I am no Cleric. Kagome, I'm afraid, that for now...your training will be held elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" Kagome frowned, "As in...leave?"

"That is exactly what I mean by elsewhere." Ran stood up and motioned towards the window of her tea room. It looked out on the lands and Kagome noticed how the shadows weren't lying over the lands as they normally did. "Look out towards the mountain in the east of our estate, Kagome. Atop that mountain you will find a shrine, and a cleric. Old in age, she has many years of experience to which she can teach you. I will have a bag prepared for you, and you will make the journey on your own. The moment you leave this estate, will be the moment your trainings starts."

'_No way...'_ Shaking her head, Kagome's eyes saddened, "I have to leave...so soon?"

Ran smiled just barely, turning her green eyes to Kagome, she placed a gentle hand on the girls shoulder and kneeled down to gaze into Kagome's cobalt blue eyes. "Hear me, Kagome...you are going to train for Ren. If you do not make it to the shrine...if you cannot finish your training...don't bother to come back."

Kagome stood solidified as Ran straightened and walked past her.

"Don't let my words scare you, I know you won't let me down...you have become too enraptured in my son...you won't let me down, for him."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at a few of her books that she planned on taking with her, some notebooks and pens were in her bag as well. She was only taking one bag, and in it were two notebooks, four pens, three references on healing herbs and remedies, a few shirts and shorts, as well as some undergarments and rations of food. It had to be food that would spoil during her trip, so bread and water were the basis for her food and drink supply. Apples were in a smaller bag that she had tied to the grip of the large yellow bag she'd been given to carry on her journey. "I can do this..."

"You don't sound so certain."

Kagome jumped and turned to see Ren staring at her from where he was leaning against the frame of her door. "Ren! How long have you been standing there?!"

"...Since you put your clothes in that bag." His eyes turned to the flowers hanging above the bed and momentarily, he wondered how much of what she'd written down on the pages that made up those flowers, she recalled. "You will come back."

It wasn't a question, Kagome smiled. "I will come back."

"You leave tomorrow, right?"

She didn't question how he knew she was leaving, Bason had probably heard from Lady Tao's personal ghosts, so it wasn't too surprising for Ren to learn of these things. "Yeah, six in the morning, to be precise."

Nodding, he walked in and closed the door behind him, locking it before making his way to her bed. He removed the tacky bright yellow bag from Kagome's bed and placed the three books sitting on the side table inside the bag before closing it tightly and letting it fall against the table. "I'm sleeping in here."

Kagome blushed, but knew well enough from past experiences that he would do nothing but talk with her until they both fell asleep. "That's fine... say...Ren?"

"Hm?" He laid back in the center of her bed with his back to the backboard.

"When I get back from my training...do you think that you could teach me how to fight?"

"When you get back?"

Kagome nodded.

Ren looked at her for a moment before smirking, "Yeah...when you get back."

Kagome climbed onto her bed with a smile before climbing under her blankets and lying down. Her head rested on his chest and his fingers found her hair as he lazily played with it. Her eyes were quick to become heavy; her whole body was warmed by his. It didn't take long for sleep to take her. Ren watched her sleep for a few hours before he too fell asleep to the comfort offered up by her own body heat.

**-x-x-x-**

**(The Next Morning)**

Kagome looked at Ren thoughtfully as she stood by the doorframe of her room. He still lay asleep in her bed. It was nearing six in the morning, ten or so minutes till it was six. She wanted to leave before he woke up, but she didn't realize it was going to hurt this much. She wasn't even sure why it hurt so much in the first place! She hadn't known him for long, so why did it hurt to leave him? _'I'll be back soon, Ren...'_ a small smile graced her lips before she quietly shut her door and took off down the hall and left the estate. Making her way towards the cascading stairs that wound eerily around the cavern the estate was in.

**-x-x-x-**

Lying in her bed, back inside, Ren stared with an intense golden gaze at the flower that lay in his hand. It hadn't been there when he'd gone to bed. He sat up and ignored the blankets which fell around his waist,

Unfolding the paper, he looked the writing over curiously before smirking. Folding the paper back up, he laughed before falling back into the warm bed.

'_Be safe...'_

_**~Dear Ren,**_

_**I haven't known you long enough to miss you, but I know that I will. So I am going to make this quick before I change my mind and future profession to something that I can learn here. I will become a Cleric and an Onmyōji that you can be proud of. I will be someone that you can use and know without a doubt will be able to do all that you need. I won't come back unless I'm strong enough to be considered the best Shamanic Healer! Count on it!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Kagome~**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter six, I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
